<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The strange and mysterious mystery of Logan's second butt by mistakeandcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114574">The strange and mysterious mystery of Logan's second butt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakeandcheese/pseuds/mistakeandcheese'>mistakeandcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander's Sides Silly Storytime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butts, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Fun, Humor, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, enjoy, immature, literally just transcribing a story I made up on the spot while babysitting a two year old today, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakeandcheese/pseuds/mistakeandcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, fam.</p><p> </p><p>Just read it like you're reading to a two year old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander's Sides Silly Storytime [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The strange and mysterious mystery of Logan's second butt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time Logan woke up and ate some jelly for breakfast. Then all of a sudden, he looked down and saw that--</p><p>*gasp*</p><p>--he had grown an extra butt!</p><p>He gasped,</p><p>(*gasp*)</p><p> and said, “WHY, I HAVE TWO BUTTS!” </p><p>And he asked himself, “How did this happen!?”</p><p>He realized that the last thing he had done before growing his second butt was eating that spoonful of jelly. So he said, “I hypothesize that the reason I grew another butt was because I ate that jelly!” But he wasn’t sure, so he decided that he needed to conduct an experiment, and he went find someone to help.</p><p>“Patton,” he said to his friend, Patton. “I need your help.”</p><p>“Sure, Logan!” said Patton. “But before we do that, did you notice that you have two butts today?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Logan. “I have two butts today. I grew the extra one this morning, which is why I need your help. I hypothesize that my Crofter’s jelly is the reason I have two butts. If this is true, and you try eating it, you will grow an extra butt too. Then I can find out for certain!”</p><p>“Well, gee, sport, I really want to help, but I don’t think I have any room to grow an extra butt today! Plus, I don’t really want an extra butt. I think you’ll have to find someone else to help you with your experiment.” Patton said.</p><p>So Logan went to find his friend Virgil.</p><p>“Virgil,” he said. “I need your help.”</p><p>“Uh, okay.” Virgil said cautiously. “Does it have to do with the fact that you have two butts?”</p><p>“Yes,” Logan said. “Your hypothesis is correct. I grew an extra butt this morning, which is why I need your help.  I hypothesize that my Crofter’s jelly is the reason I have two butts. If this is true, then if you try eating it, you should grow an extra butt too. Then I can find out for certain!”</p><p>“No,” Virgil said. “I have too much anxiety to grow an extra butt. Sorry Logan, but you’ll have to find someone else.”</p><p>Logan sighed, and then went to his friend Roman.</p><p>“Roman,” he said. “I need your help. As you can see, today I grew an extra butt. I don’t know how, exactly, but I hypothesize that my Crofter’s jelly is the reason why. If this is true, and you try eating it, then you should grow an extra butt too. Then I can find out for certain! Can you help me with my exp--”</p><p>But before Logan could finish, he realized that Roman wasn’t even listening. He was busy running around like a crazy person, shouting, “MY BUTT, MY BUTT, I’M MISSING MY GLORIOUS BUTT!”</p><p>Logan looked down, and LO<span class="small">gan</span> AND BEHOLD, Roman had zero butts!</p><p>“It’s just no <i>fair</i>!” Roman wailed. “Some people just have <i>all</i> the butts, and here I am, with <i>none</i>!”</p><p>Logan didn’t see how Roman’s complaint was relevant to his own problem, but he was excited because he had finally found someone who might want to help with his experiment.</p><p>“Roman!” Logan shouted. “I hypothesize that this Crofter’s Jelly is the reason I grew an extra butt! If you try it, we can see if it causes you to grow a butt too!”</p><p>“Yes!” Roman said, grabbing the jelly, and eating it as fast as he could.</p><p>*BAM*</p><p>Roman and Logan both looked down, and at the same time, shouted, “YOU HAVE MY BUTT!!!”</p><p>But this was okay, because at least they both had one.</p><p> </p><p>(And they looked pretty much the same anyways.)</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've been watching after this kid lately. One day we're drawing with chalk and I say, "look, I drew my friend Logan."<br/>Ever since that day...<br/>Let's just say, I could squeeze a whole series out of this plan.<br/>I just might.</p><p>I wanna see this on the big screen, like Sesame Street.</p><p>(In all seriousness, I love this kid and it's so cute how much she enjoys things like this. She's at the age of potty humor and her parents are fine with it so I don't feel so bad. And not all my stories are this butt oriented. I can be classy. Educational, even.)</p><p>If Thomas Sanders ever found this, I would be thrilled. Absolutely thrilled. I wonder if Logan would forgive me, if I told him I think I taught her the word "hypothesis."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>